falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Arlington House
(exterior) (interior) }} Arlington House is a medium sized house in the center of Arlington Cemetery. Background On a hillock west of the main cemetery area are the remains of the once-grand Arlington House, now a rotting monument to this past civilization. The area is great to flee to, as the trees, flagpole, and bushes provide good cover to snipe from, and the view is commanding. There is an unlocked door as well, so enter the building for an exploration''Fallout 3 Official Game Guide. Layout Exterior The Arlington House can be accessed from the Arlington Cemetery, which in turn can be accessed from several metro tunnels in the surrounding area. Interior In the basement, there is a shrine to Abraham Lincoln, complete with flowers and wine. Should the Lawbringer perk be taken, Junders Plunkett will be residing here as well, and will attack any intruder he finds inside the house. Plunkett will most likely be found in the basement, and will run upstairs if he detects intruders. Junders has the unique Plunkett's Valid Points, and upon death, Junders Plunkett's finger, which can be turned in for 1,000 caps at the Regulator HQ. Notable loot * Bobblehead - Luck - On the bookshelves on the west wall of the basement. * [[Big Book of Science (Fallout 3)|''Big Book of Science]] - On the table at the far end of the kitchen. * Bottlecap mine - On the workbench against the south wall in the basement. * Plunkett's Valid Points and Junders Plunkett's finger - On Junders Plunkett in order for him to appear you must have the Lawbringer perk. Notes * This house makes for good player housing, due to its size and the fact that its containers do not reset. However, if the Lawbringer perk is added after the initial visit to the house, the first aid box near the bed in the basement will respawn, erasing previously stored items. * The radio in the basement will only appear if the Lawbringer perk has been taken, and Junders Plunkett is in the house. * There is a safe with a small amount of caps behind the dresser in the upstairs bedroom on the west corner. * There is a metal box in the basement that's notably smaller than other boxes in the game. * The photo of President Lincoln in the shrine is actually an enlarged version of the exhibit info plates at the Lincoln Memorial. The writing, the ending quotes of Lincoln's First Inaugural Address, can be seen by standing on the far left side of the shrine and looking between the picture and the wood frame or by going to the far right of the shrine and looking in between the wood panels right beside the dresser. This is quite ironic seeing as how the house is based off Robert E. Lee's, a Confederate general. Appearances Arlington House appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Arlington House is actually the former home of Confederate General Robert E. Lee. The in-game version bears no resemblance to the actual building and retains a look more similar to the traditional suburban houses of the Capital Wasteland. Gallery Arlington House interior.jpg|Interior belowstairs FO3 Arlington House Basement.jpg|Basement FO3 BBOS Arlington House.jpg|Big Book of Science Lincolns shrine.jpg|Shrine to Lincoln Arlington_House_Lincoln's_First_Inaugural_Address.jpg|Removing the wood frame reveals the ending quotes of Lincoln's First Inaugural Address Bobblehead Luck in-game.jpg|Bobblehead - Luck FO3 Arlington House mini box.jpg|Miniature box References Category:Arlington de:Arlington Haus es:Casa de Arlington ru:Арлингтонский дом zh:Arlington House uk:Арлінгтонський будинок